


Finally

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so, this is probably the only story with these three together on this site, but I had to do something with it, so I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is probably the only story with these three together on this site, but I had to do something with it, so I hope you enjoy it

You and Magnus are lying in bed, hands caressing over each other's bodies, familiar territory by now, you know every inch of each other's body, everything now explored extensively, you lie on your side, naked in each other's familiar arms, faces towards each other and legs entangled. Between the kissing and laughing you both whisper words of love and affection.

Magnus fingertips leave a trail of excitement behind on your skin as they always do but you know that tonight that excitement not only is caused by his fingers.

It's still early in the evening, not even dark, yet you have drawn the curtains, locked out the outside world, only aware of the two of you. Tonight though, tonight is different and when you consider what is going to happen, what you hope will happen there runs a shiver through your body. Magnus notices it and smiles against your lips.

"I know how badly you want this, but don't scare him away with your eagerness."

Just when you open your mouth to say something, the bedroom door opens and you look up. You free yourself from Magnus's embrace, leaning on your elbows to watch him closely. His hairs is tousled by pulling off his shirt, his chest is covered with light hair, just like his legs. His boxer is still on and he plays shyly with his fingers, avoiding your eyes and Magnus's. You move to lie on your side, back to Magnus and your head leans on your hand.

"Kurt, look at me" you say. 

His eyes dart from side to side but eventually he looks at you. 

"It's okay, if you do not want this, then you can leave, no one is stopping you even though I would find that very unfortunate." you say. 

"God, you are so beautiful together." Kurt breaths. 

"We would be even more beautiful with you around." you say and smirk. 

Magnus chuckles and kisses your bare shoulder, it makes you looking back at him before your eyes settle on Kurt again who is nervously rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

"Why?" he says suddenly. 

"Why what?" you ask, not understanding. 

"Why me? I mean .... you are both gorgeous and I ....." he waves his hands over his somewhat bloated belly and he sighs. 

"I think he must be coaxed," Magnus says, "lay the blanket back."

You smile and your fingers curl around the corner of the blanket, you draw it away slowly until your naked body is completely on display for Kurt and Kurt's eyes go over it slowly. You feel a tingling sensation in your belly by his hungry look but despite that he remains where he stands. Magnus takes the blanket from you and also displays his own body, which for the most part is behind you.

You feel Magnus fingers dancing over your side, slowly towards your abdomen and to just below your breasts. Your breath falters in your throat when he cups one and gently kneads it. Your hand goes backwards to give Kurt a good view and you squeeze Magnus hip.

"Such lovely breasts, full but not too much." he mumbles against your skin while his eyes look at Kurt. 

His arms hang beside his body, fists clenched. Magnus fingers sink lower, he caresses your abdomen and his hand sinks even lower until it is on the inside of your thigh and you squirm in his arms. 

"So eager for my touch." 

"Always." 

"Or is it this time his touch that you want to feel? His fingers?"

Your hand leaves the place on his hip and finds its way into his curly hair, you fist it in your fingers and bare your neck. Magnus lets his hand go further down and hooks his fingers into your knee to lift your leg and lay it over his hip. You are now fully on display for Kurt's eyes and you look through your eyelashes at him. His fingers squeeze together in a rhythmic movement and you are unsure whether you see it right but his boxer seems to tent slightly.

You feel Magnus fingers crawl to the inside of your thigh and you sigh longingly when you feel fingers at you your slit. He rubs you lower lip, covering his fingers with a layer of moisture. Slowly, he brings his fingers to his nose and smells. 

"Hmm, you do not want to smell, taste?" he asks,"it's truly devine."

Magnus licks his fingers clean and closes his eyes, enjoying your taste on his tongue, you turn your head and look at it while you bite your lip. When you suddenly feel the bed next to you dip your startled and turn your head towards it but before you can do anything fingers slip in your hair and your kissed deeply. You moan into Kurt's mouth and your hand moves from Magnus curls towards Kurt's short hair. 

"Oh that's it." Magnus mutters.

You hardly hear him because Kurt lets his arm move around your waist and draws you tightly against him, you feel his erection against your abdomen and you roll your hips forward, making him moan and he breaks the kiss. Panting, he closes his eyes and just when you got your breath back and want to say something Kurt dives down and licks and bites your neck. All restraints of earlier suddenly seems to have vanished when he rolls his hips against yours. 

"You want to fuck her, Kurt?" Magnus asks. 

"Yes, God yes."

His hands roam over your body, no spot is being left untouched and you gasp for breath when they rest on your breasts and he kneads and squeezes your nipples. Your fingers are still woven into his hair and you draw him up to kiss him and then you look at him. 

"Fuck me, Kurt, please." 

"I will not last long.....Even in our last year together Inga and I....." 

"That does not matter," you say, smiling,"this is about you, do what you want and when you cum before I cum, I still have Magnus. He can make me cum while you watch." your suggest.

"Would you like that?" Magnus asks,"watch me let this gorgeous woman cum, what she looks like at her peak?" 

"Yes." Kurt says without taking his eyes off you. 

"Go ahead, take her, because my god she desperately wants you too." 

"I still do not understand why, you're so beautiful, why do you want someone like me?" he asks and you hear the disbelief in his voice. 

"Kurt, beauty is not how someone looks, it's how a person is from within," you say and lay your hand on his heart, "you are one of the most sweet, sensitive, nicest, finest and most amazing men I know. And I want you. "

His fingers caress your body again and you shiver under his touch, Magnus lifts your leg off his hip is and places it over Kurt's hip. You squirm your hand between your bodies and curl your fingers around his erection and his hips jerk forward as your hand moves slowly up and down. 

"Hm, not as big as Magnus, but then again, Magnus is an exceptional case." you say, smiling.

Your arm goes around his neck and your fingers massage his scalp while you pull him towards you to kiss him, his hands are fondling your breasts and you squirm with your hips, letting him know that you want him inside you. Kurt lets a hand slide down and aligns his erection against your opening and you gasp for breath when he slips inside you. Kurt breaks the kiss and lays his forehead against yours, breathing heavily.

"It's alright, calm down." you say and stroke your fingers through his hair. 

Kurt slowly begins to push in and out and in and out again, he repeats this several times and although it feels so good something is missing. You feel Magnus coming up slightly behind you. 

"Grab her buttock, push her tightly against you at every inward thrust and swivel your hips a bit, she likes that." he says. 

Kurt obeys instantly and your breath hitches in your throat and you push your head back against Magnus shoulder.

"That's it, Kurt, now the roles are suddenly reversed, hm?" Magnus says, referring to the orders he normally gets from Kurt. 

Kurt kisses and bites your shoulder and with every thrust you feel your peak approaching. Suddenly Kurt's thrusts are erratic and before you know it you feel his cum shooting into you. 

"Oh god ...." he breathes against your skin, "fuck .." 

His hips jerk a few times and you tense your muscles around his shaft until he becomes limp and slips out of you. He drops onto his back and looks at the ceiling, panting.

"You okay?" you ask. 

"Yes, I am perfect," he says and looks at you before he cups your cheek,"thank you." 

"Oh no, thank you." you answer. 

You take his hand lying on your cheek and kiss it.

"I warned you I wouldn't last long."

"That's okay, like I said I still have Magnus, he has always been more then man enough to make me cum, aren't you, baby?" you say over your shoulder.

"I've never heard any complaints." he says.

Without wasting time he pushes you on your back and settles between your legs.

"Watch and learn, Kurt, so next time you can do it yourself." he says while hoisting your legs over his hips.

"Next time?" Kurt asks, laughing.

"You don't think that now that I've had you I'm going to let you go? I want more of you, much more." you say.

Magnus rubs his rock hard erection over your slit and then thrust it deep and hard into you. You scream and your hands search for something to hold onto and one of them ends up in Kurt's hands. Magnus immediately starts to thrust hard inside you. 

"Jesus, Magnus." Kurt breathes and you hear the worry in his voice. 

"Oh she loves it rough, don't you baby?" he gasps. 

"Yeah, so good." you pants.

Magnus sits down on his knees and pulls your hips towards him, impaling you on his shaft and you bite your lip. Kurt then surprises you again by leaning over you and kissing your breast, he licks and bites your nipple and your hands disappear into his hair to pull him up and your kisses are sloppy and wet but passionate and intense. Magnus breathing get heavy and you know he's close, you rock your hips upward with each thrust. 

"Touch her, Kurt." Magnus says.

Without hesitation and breaking the kiss one of his hands wanders down and he soon finds your clit, his fingers running around it and pressing. 

"Oh my God ..." you squeak. 

Magnus lets himself fall forward and places a hand next to your head while hoisting your leg higher over his hip. He turns his hips during a deep thrust and you feel yourself falling over the edge. You push Kurt away from you and arch your back, fingers gripping in Kurt's hair and blanket. Meanwhile Magnus frenzied thrusts proceed until he reaches his climax moaning. It takes time before you have your breath back, but when you open your eyes you see that the two men are lying on either side of you, both are on their side and looking at you. You smile and look from one to the other and close your eyes again.

"Tired?" asks Magnus. 

"Yes, quite." you answer. 

Kurt makes a sudden move to get up but you take his wrist and he looks at you. 

"You do not have to go." you say. 

Kurt looks to Magnus and then back to you. 

"I do not want to impose." 

"Your not, please stay." 

Kurt smiles and lies back on his side and you mirror his position. Your fingers slide over the sheet and you entwine them with his, while Magnus goes lying close to your back and his arm slips over your waist to let his merge with yours and Kurt and like that you fall asleep.


	2. Progression

When you wake up the next morning, you immediately notice that Kurt is gone. You sigh, disappointing that he has not even bothered to wake you up and say he was leaving, not even a note. You look over your shoulder and see that Magnus is still asleep and carefully you stand up, pull on a shirt of Magnus and you walk into the kitchen, you make a pot of coffee and after having poured a mug for yourself you walk to the window to look outside. You blow into your mug and gently take a sip and then you look at the clock that tells you it's just after seven o'clock in the morning.

"Oh coffee, great, thank you." you suddenly hear before the mug gets taken out of your hands, you want to protest and say that it's your coffee but your words are swollowed up by Magnus who kisses you. He takes a big sip and almost chokes since the liquid is so hot. You grin and look at him.

"Serves you right." you say. 

Magnus feigns a smile and kisses you one more time before he gives the mug back again and walks to the bedroom to take a shower but before he reaches the doorway you call his name and he turns himself to you. 

"Was last night a mistake?" 

"What do you mean?" 

You turn yourself around and look at him. 

"Kurt, he left without saying anything, not even a note."

"Darling," Magnus says, and walks up to you to hold you,"that is just Kurt, he has never been a talker." 

"Maybe he regrets what happened?" 

"I know him well enough to know that if he would have had the slightest doubt, he had not done it."

"I guess."

"I'll talk to him, okay?" he says and kisses your forehead before he walks away to take his shower.

When Magnus arrives at the station the day begins, as always, with a briefing and Magnus soon realizes that Kurt is avoiding looking at him. Even when Magnus is talking Kurt does not look at him and when Kurt talks to him his eyes remains on the papers in front of him. 

"Okay, that's all." Kurt says.

He grabs his papers and walks away, Magnus wants to follow him but is stopped by Nyberg, he has completed the autopsy and wants to share his findings with the young detective. Sighing, he indicates that it's okay and he follows Nyberg to the morgue where their victim is. Nyberg begins his story but soon he stops and looks at Magnus. When Magnus becomes aware of the fact that Nyberg looks at him he looks up.

"What?" 

"Are you even listening to me?" 

"Yes of course." 

Nyberg raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. 

"Okay, I'm sorry ..... I have something on my mind ...." 

"Private?" 

"Something like that, yes." 

"Did you and y/n have a fight?" 

"What? No, I just promised to do something for her today." Magnus says, squeezing the bridge of his nose. 

"Go then quickly, keep your lady happy, kid." 

"But your findings ....?" 

"That will come later." Nyberg says and guides Magnus to the doors of his mortuary.

Magnus runs up the stairs two at a time and he walks straight to Kurt's office where he stops abruptly at the door, the office is empty. 

"Goddamn." he swears under his breath. 

"Magnus." he suddenly hears behind him. 

Magnus looks over his shoulder and sees Kurt standing. 

"I need to talk to you." 

"Not now, I'm busy." Kurt walks past him but Magnus grabs his arm and looks at him. 

"It was not a question." he says, tone urgent. 

"Fine." Kurt says, giving in. 

He walks into his office, followed by Magnus, who closes the door behind him and he sits in the chair on the other side of his desk. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

"I am not avoiding you, I'm busy." he says, pointing at the stack of files on his desk.

"During the briefing you avoided looking at me. Do you regret last night?" Magnus asks. 

"What? No, not at all." 

"Then what?" Magnus asks, leaning forward, elbows resting on the desk. 

Kurt sighs and leans back in his chair, remaining like that before he looks at Magnus and he leans forward laying his arms on his desk. 

"Look what happened last night was amazing and I have absolutely no regrets."

"Your holding something back from me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, I know you."

Kurt hesitates and looks at his hands on the desk, hands that, in an unguarded moment are caught by Magnus. 

"Please, tell me." 

"When I woke up the next morning, y/n had turned, she was facing away from me, curled up against you and, her arm over your waist and yours around her shoulder and I...." Kurt stops talking and looks at their joined hands.

"You felt left out."

"I guess."

"Why didn't you wake us?"

"Because .... I took a moment to look at you and you are so ..... one with each other, I do not want to interfere with that." 

"Your not, we have invited you in our bed because we want you there, Kurt, for us it was not just a distraction, or have you forgotten what I said before I took her?" Magnus says and smiles. 

"No, and I feel really honored you guys give me that chance."

"And we are honored that you agreed,"Magnus says and squeezes his hands,"anything else?"

Kurt shakes his head and frowns his eyebrows.

"Kurt..." Magnus says sternly

"Well, maybe one thing." 

"What?"

"I've been watching you." 

"Watching me?"

"Last night, I watched you. I also watched y/n of course but my eyes kept wandering back to you. How your eyes turned a darker shade of blue, your curls sticking to your forehead, how your abs tensed while you rocked into her, and when you came, biting your bottom lip, eyes closed, you were so gorgeous, so beautiful." he says. 

"Kurt ..." 

"No, I ...." his fingers lace with Magnus's long thin ones,"I wanted to touch you, caress you, kiss you so bad." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Because I didn't know if you'd want me too, of course." Kurt says, and he pulls his hands back but Magnus tightens his fingers, keeping them linked together. 

"Kurt, listen to me, do you really think that if I had not wanted you to touch me I had let you into our bed?" 

"No, I don't." he whispers.

"And I wouldn't. I must admit that it was y/n's idea, but if I would not have wanted last night to happen it wouldn't have, I wanted you there just as much as y/n did."

When someone knocks on the door the men let each other go and Kurt looks up. Nyberg sticks his head around the door and looks at him. 

"I need you, Kurt." 

"Okay, I'll be right there." 

Nyberg nods and looks at Magnus,"and Magnus, we weren't done yet either."

"Okay, give us a couple of minutes and we'll come down."

Nyberg nods and closes the door again, and Kurt looks at Magnus who bites his lip and Kurt moans. 

"God, if my blinds had been closed I would have long since pushed you up against the wall and kissed you senseless, you know that?" 

Magnus smiles and looks away. 

"Look, why don't you come home with me after work, you can tell y/n what you just told me, she was pretty upset about it this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that."

"I know, and after you explained it to her then you can touch me anywhere you want." 

"Okay." Kurt says.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You let me touch you too."

"Anywhere you want, Magnus, anytime."

After Magnus has left this morning you've taken a shower and you left to your own work. You just can not concentrate all day, the only thing that is accupying your mind is why Kurt left so quietly after your night together. Did you do something wrong? Does he regret wat happened? You try to convince yourself that you should not think negatively but you can't help it, that's just you. When the day is finally done you sigh with relief and drive home.

When you get home, you throw your keys in a bowl and kick your shoes off and then leave the rest of your clothes behind you in a trail to the bathroom. You let the tub fill and put a few candles down to create a relaxed atmosphere and when the tub is full, you lower yourself in it. You sigh pleased and lean against the edge, eyes closed and you let the warm water relax your muscles.

"Y/N? Where are you?" 

"In the bathroom, God, it was such a long day, so hard to concentrate, the only thing that went through my mind was why Kurt left so suddenly and what we did wrong." 

You wait for an answer but when it remains silent you open your eyes and you see Magnus, arms crossed and smiling, and behind him you see Kurt standing, leaning against the doorframe.

"Kurt." you say and sit up straight. 

"Hey," he says and walks you to kneel beside the tub,"you have done nothing wrong, last night was perfect." 

"Then why did you leave like that?" 

Kurt explains to you what happened when he woke up and why he left. Your eyes go to Magnus and back to Kurt when he cups your cheek and you lean against the touch. Carefully he leans forward and carresses your lips before he kisses you softly. After the kiss he looks at you. 

"Listen, last night was lovely, to see you like that was a true delight, there's only one thing I regret." 

"What?" 

"That I didn't ...." Kurt sighs and looks away and your eyes go to Magnus, raising your shoulders.

Magnus walks forwards and also kneels next to the bath, he places his finger under Kurt's chin and makes the older man look at him.

"Why don't we show her what is was that you wanted to do last night?" he suggests.

Kurt nods and shifts positions, turning his body towards Magnus and the younger detective does the same. You watch closely while both men lean in closer to each other, closer still untill their lips are just a hair breaths away from each other.

"Magnus..." Kurt breathes but before he can finish the sentence Magnus kisses him.

The kiss soon turns heated and when Magnus tilts his head to deepen it you can hear Kurt moaning into his junior's mouth. You bite your lip, the sight of the both of them kissing intensly taking your breath away. Kurt's hands move from your face to Magnus's shirt which he fists in his hands and Magnus hands find their way to Kurt's ass and he pushes the older man up against him while he rolls his hips forward, making Kurt curse.

"You wanted Magnus?" you ask.

Magnus and Kurt break the kiss and Kurt looks at you, raising his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"He thought I didn't wanted him to touch me." Magnus says, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"What? If Magnus didn't wanted you to touch him he never would have allowed you into our bed."

"I know, he said the same."

Kurt looks at Magnus again, who smiles at him.

"Why don't we leave you alone so you can get dressed while we move ourselves to the bedroom."

"Okay," you agree,"just don't start without me!"

The men laugh and walk out leaving you baffled, he wanted Magnus, he wanted to touch Magnus, God why didn't you think of that? You shake your head and get out of bed, towel yourself dry and wrap a robe around yourself and when you step into the bedroom you stop dead in your traks. There, in the middle of your bed the two men are entangled into each other. Kurt on his back, Magnus on top of him, one of his legs between Kurt's and hips thrusting while their lips are glued together. 

"What did I say about starting without me?" you whisper.

Both men smile and look at you.

"Sorry."

"Oh no, continue please just....just pretend I'm not here."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, just see it as a catch-up from last night."

You walk over to a chair and sit down and then you focus your attention back on the two men. Magnus has placed a hand next to Kurt's head and the kiss continues while a hand gradually lowers over Kurt's chest, slowly he onbuttons his shirt. When Magnus has opened the last button he pushes the shirt aside and caresses Kurt's chest gently. You can see his chest move up and down rapidly by his breathing which hitches in his throat when Magnus cups his erection through his pants. Kurt's hips jerk up and his fists clamp Magnus's shirt firmly. Magnus smiles against his lips and his hand finds its way to Kurt's hand, he grasps it and lowers it over his own body to place it over his own erection to make Kurt feel what he does to him.

"God, Magnus...."

The younger detective sits down on his knees and unbuttons his own shirt to let it slip off his shoulders and then begins with his pants. When it is open, he pushes it from his narrow hips, followed by his boxer and his erection jumps up against his abs. 

"You'r so beautiful." Kurt breathes. 

Magnus smiles and leans over him, placing his hands next to Kurt's head and he looks at him. 

"Touch me, Kurt."

The older detective reaches out his hand to let his fingers slide over the abdominal muscles and Magnus shivers under his touch. Soon his second hand follows and they roam over Magnus's body, his face, his chest, back and arms and your eyes go to Magnus and when you see his head lies into his neck and his eyes are closed you know he enjoys the touch. 

"All of me, Kurt, touch all of me."

Kurt hesitates but eventually a hand wanders down and when his fingers close around Magnus's erection the younger pushes his hips forward and moans. Kurt moves his hand slowly up and down while Magnus moves his hips faster and faster, fucking the hole which Kurt makes for him and his head falls forward. Kurt moves upwards and claims Magnus's lips while the motions continue, both now moaning into each others mouths, you see it happen from the chair and you feel yourself getting wet between your legs. Your hands slide the robe aside and one disappears between your legs while the other moves up, it carresses your breast while the finger of your other hand slowly caresses your slit and rotates around your clit. You let a finger slip inside making your hips arch from the chair and you bite your lip in an attempt to muffle the moan that slips from your lips. Yet the men have heard you and look at you.

"See that, Kurt? Do you see what we do to her?" Magnus says he kisses his neck.

"His trousers, Magnus, pull it off." you breath.

Kurt releases Magnus erection and helps pushing his pants and boxer down, Magnus strokes his erection and Kurt moans softly in his throat. Then he puts his hand next to Kurt's head and rocks his hips down so that their erections slide past each other. 

"Oh Christ .... Magnus ..." Kurt moans broken.

Magnus repeats the movements a number of times and you slip a second finger inside and let your thumb move over your clit. Your other hand clamps the wood of the chair and then you roll your hips up. The scene that happens before you is hotter then anything you have ever witnessed; Magnus who rolls his hips down while Kurt rocks his hips up at the same time so that their erections continue to slide past each other, creating the friction the both of them need and want. When Magnus lays his long, thin fingers around both erections and his hand moves up and down you see moisture form on both heads and you know they are close. 

"Magnus ...." 

"Does it feel good, Kurt?" 

"Fuck, yeah.." he gasps,"don't stop." 

"Oh, I wont, I wont stop until you cum, screaming my name, you want to come?" 

"Yes, please, let me cum." 

"Together, Kurt." 

Magnus looks at you and you nod, your fingers pump faster and deeper inside you and your thumb caresses your clit, you are feel a tingling sensation in your abdomen and your breathing speeds up. Magnus lets his hand slide down and up to give it a slight tug and the men both cum hard, covering each others chests with their seed, the sight alone ensures that you also fall over the edge and for a few moments the room is filled with moaning, panting sounds. Your eyes slip closed and vaguely you feel some one sitting down between your legs.

"Magnus." you whisper.

"I'm here." he says.

His hands move up over your legs and he places them around his waist, then they move up and push the robe from your shoulders before they circle around your waist to lift you up effortlessly in his arms and your head falls on his shoulder. Dispite his lean thin frame, the strenght he shows always surpsises you and when he lays you donw on the bed you turn to Kurt, now under the covers and you search his hand to lace your fingers.

"Don't leave again like you did this morning, okay?" you say,"and otherwise wake me up, promis me."

"I promis." he says.

You smile and lean forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss before you fall asleep.


	3. The Next Step

When you wake up the next morning you are relieved that Kurt is still lying next to you, he is now on his back, still asleep, his chest moves slowly up and down by his quiet breathing. You put your head in your hand and look at him and you smile. Before all this started you've seen him a number of times, at parties of the force, on important matters, when the team had solved a case and went out to eat.

Still, it took a long time before you got the desire to feel his fingers slide over your skin, his lips on yours, and even when that thought revealed itself to you it took a while before you confessed it to Magnus, afraid of his response. 

Eventually you noticed something at a party, while Kurt went to get drinks for the group and Magnus followed him with his eyes in a way that you know only too well, he always looks at you with that look too; eyes full of longing and a hint of desire. After you got home you confronted him with it and as you expected he immediately searched for excuses but he stopped when you looked at him laughing. You reassured him by indicating that you also often thought about it, and that surprised him.

Because you wanted to be sure of your case, you have invited him one day for dinner and during dinner you and Magnus occasionally shared kisses and touches and and watched Kurt's reaction to this. He could not take his eyes off of you and when you bid farewell and you gave Kurt a hug he held you just a little too long and tightly. That was the reason for an invitation into your bed and you're very happy that he has accepted it.

You jump when you suddenly feel an arm slipping around your waist. 

"Good morning." Magnus says sleepily in your ear. 

"Good morning." you answer and turn your head towards him to kiss him. 

"He's still here I see." 

"Yes, fortunately." 

You both keep looking at him until his eyelids flutter open and he looks at you. 

"Hey." he says, and clears his throat. 

"Hey." you both answers.

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm goes off and Magnus reaches behind him to turn it off. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he says and kisses your shoulder,"make coffee for me?" 

"Yes alright." 

You and Kurt watch Magnus until he disappears into the bathroom and you hear the watter running and then you look at Kurt again. 

"I'm glad you're still here." you say. 

"Me too." 

Without further ado you lean towards him and you kiss him on the lips, when you lean back however, Kurt turns his body towards you and immediately hoists your leg over his hip, deepening the kiss making you smile against his lips and you lay your hand on his chest to push him away gently.

"As much as I would like to continue this, Magnus becomes very moody if he does not get his coffee in the morning." 

"I can handle a moody Magnus," he says, kissing your neck,"I deal with that every dau at the station."

"I also need to be at work in thirty minutes, just like you guys."

Kurt moans and let's you go reluctantly, you sit upright and dress in Magnus's shirt before you walk through the living room and into the kitchen to make coffee. Just when you walk into the living room again Magnus walks into the room too in just his jeans. 

"Kurt is in the shower." he says. 

"Okay." 

Magnus takes you in from top to bottom and moans in his throat. 

"You are so sexy in my shirt." he says. 

You smile and feel his arms slide around your waist so he can pull close to him to kiss you, his kisses slowly move down and he bares your shoulder to kiss it softly. You tilt your head to give him more room but when he smells the coffee he slowly lets you go to walk into the kitchen to get one for himself. You sigh and on the way to the bedroom set your cup down so you can get changed and just when your done Kurt walks out of the bathroom. Together you go to the livingroom and after having breakfast you part ways for the day.

 

When you come home at the end of the day you've already had a message from Magnus, a body was found in the harbor and because it is the daughter of the governor, Kurt has to continue working because they want to know what has happened as soon as possible and Magnus has offered to help so it seems that both men let you down. At about half past six' your getting hungry but you have little desire to eat alone and you decide to get a takeaway meal to surprise the men. You have no idea whether they have eaten but knowing Kurt, the work alcoholic, probably not.

When you arrive at the station half an hour later it is virtually deserted and you walk upstairs. There, you notice that the blinds of Kurt's office are open but when you look through them you see they are not sitting at his desk. You open the door quietly and when you see movement in the corner of your eye you turn your head towards it. You need to suppress a laugh at what you see; Kurt has pushed Magnus up against the wall and the men are kissing deeply. When you scrape your throat, the men jump apart and look at you.

"Good God, y/n, I thought you were Nyberg." Kurt says, hand moving over his heart. 

"Is he also still here?" 

"Yeah, he's doing the autopsy on the body, we are waiting his findings." 

"And what if I had been Nyberg, what would you have done?" you ask out of curiosity. 

Kurt and Magnus look at each other but your question remains unanswered. 

"That was very risky." you say. 

"It's Magnus fault." Kurt says quickly and Magnus makes a dismissive sound in his throat. 

"You grabbed me all of a sudden." he says defensively. 

"I did not hear you complaining." Kurt back retorts. 

"Hungry?" you ask and the men look at you. 

"You have food," says Magnus suddenly and walks up to you to take the bag from you and gives you a kiss, "thank you."

Magnus goes to Kurt's desk and starts to unpack the food. 

"Should not we get Nyberg?" you ask, while sliding up a chair. 

"No, he has to finish the autopsy, we'll leave something for him." 

You nod and together you begin to eat when you are almost finished the door opens and Nyberg enters, somewhat surprised to see you. 

"Hey, y/n, I did not know you were here." he says. 

"I have brought the men some food, we have left some for you." 

"Thank you, that's nice." he says. 

"Nyberg ..." Kurt says. 

"Oh, yeah, uh ...."

Nyberg tells you what he found, besides stab wounds he suspects that she was poisoned too but the lab is unattended at this hour so you have to wait untill the morning to find out. That means that Kurt and Magnus can do little else and when Nyberg has gathered the food to take it home, the three of you remain.

"Well, shall we go home?" Magnus suggests. 

"Yeah, fine." 

You and Magnus walking to the door but Kurt stays and you look at him. 

"Are you coming?" 

"I would love to but I've been wearing the same for three days." 

"Oh okay." you say a little bit disappointed. 

Kurt notices it and smiles as he walks up to you. 

"You can come with me to my place." he suggests. 

"Yes we can."

"Well, what are we waiting for." 

While walking to the parking area you agree to each take your own car, it would be strange when Magnus and Kurt arrive in the same car and you also take your own car so you can drive straight to work the next morning. You and Magnus follow Kurt and park the cars behind the house, even though Kurt lives very secluded, you can never be too careful.

"It's not much, but it's home." Kurt says. 

"I like it." you say. 

"Yes, me too, I can easily see myself living like this when I'm older." Magnus adds. 

Kurt smiles and while he attempts to clean up a little, you walk to the floor-to-ceiling windows. It's dimly but you can still see the trees. You roll your eyes when you see Kurt and Magnus are back to kissing again and you turn yourself around, hands on your hips.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel a bit like the third wheel here, yesterday evening, tonight at the office and now again, I can leave you guys alone if you want some privacy?" 

You are already walking towards the door but before you reach it, two arms slip around your waist and Magnus presses you firmly against him. 

"Our girl feels a little neglected, Kurt, we need to do something about it." 

"It's the least." Kurt agrees.

Magnus kisses your neck and his hands are on your hips, you see how Kurt comes to stand before you and lays his hands upon those of Magnus before he leans forward and kisses you. During the kiss Kurt looks over your shoulder to Magnus and if they agree, they simultaneously push their hips against you and you moan deep within Kurt's mouth. 

"You know, right after we moved here Inga has renovated the bathroom. There is a bath, big and round and a new shower. More than enough room for three people."

"We have already taken a shower this morning." you mumble against his lips. 

"Apart." Kurt retorts. 

You break the kiss to look at him. 

"Lead the way." 

Kurt grabs your hand and takes you and Magnus you to the bathroom, it is stunning with a large round bath in the middle which disappears into the floor and a shower of at least four meters wide and three meters deep.

"Wow, this is amazing." you say.

"I know, cost me a fortune." he sighs.

"Well, let's make good use of it then." you smile.

The men take their previous position again, trapping you between them, and while Kurt pulls up your shirt, Magnus starts to open your pants. He pushes it of your hips while Kurt discards your shirt and you want to return the favor but Kurt grabs your hands and shakes his head. 

"No, tonight is about you." he says. 

"Or at least now." Magnus says.

He kneels so he can take off your shoes and your socks follow soon just like your pants. Kurt has been trying to get your bra loose but he has problems and you chuckle. 

"Do not laugh at me." he says, and you hear the insecurity in his voice. 

"I am not laughing at you, seriously, it are damn rotten things." 

"Here, let me."

Magnus aids his superior and opens your bra so that Kurt can slide the straps of your shoulder. 

"I'll adjust the water, Magnus you keep her warm?" 

"With pleasure." 

Magnus turns you around and pulls you closer to him, rubbing his hands over your back and arms and lips kissing your neck. You crawl into him and smile when Kurt comes back and you feel that he has already undressed himself. You look at him and he grabs your hand.

"Come." 

Kurt takes you into the shower and pulls you under the jet, he cups your cheek and pulls you towards him to kiss you. The water is wonderfully and in no time you glow and when Magnus presses his naked body against your back you groan. Your arms slip around his neck and you push yourself up against the older man while you feel two sets of hands roaming your body, quickly making you a squirming mess between them.

"Please ..." you gasp. 

"Please what?" Magnus murmers against your skin. 

"Do something." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't care, I just ..." 

Kurt breaks the kiss and looks at you, you see in his eyes that he wants to do something but that he has doubts. 

"What is it?" you ask. 

"I want to taste you." he says. 

"Then what's stopping you?" you smile.

"It's been ages since I ..." Kurt looks away and you see the blush on his cheeks ".... I do not know if I will be able to give you pleasure." 

You place your finger under his chin and lift his head up so he looks at you. 

"I'm sure you'll do okay." 

"Just open her up with your fingers, let your tongue twist and lick her clit and occasionally suck hard, she likes that." 

"Giving orders again?" Kurt asks. 

"Hey, at the station I can't, so I'm taking my chances," he chuckles,"are you sure you want to do this here?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you, on your knees on these tiles, your not really that young anymore." Magnus says cheekily.

"I'm not that old either, smartass." 

"Oh, I'll show you some ass...."

"Guys, seriously,"you interrupt,"I thought this was about me."

"So, shut me up." Magnus dares.

You do not waste time letting your hand slip into his curls and pulling him towards you to kiss him, at the same time you feel Kurt's lips all over your body already kissing a way down. He kisses your breasts and bites gently into your nipples to descend further afterwards. When he comes to your pubic mound he kisses it and without too much thinking about it, he opens you up and licks tentatively at your clit. You moan into Magnus mouth and when the lick becomes bolder you begin to rock your hips forward. Meanwhile, Magnus hands has crept forward and he cups and kneads your breasts while your tongues are entwined in a sensual dance but when Kurt suddenly sucks on your clit you have to break the kiss and your free hand grabs his hair firmly, pressing him against you while his tongue keeps scraping over your clit. You moan loud and squeeze your eyes shut, hips thrusting forward.

"Good?" Magnus asks. 

"Fuck, so good ..... amazing .... God .."

Kurt hears your words too and it urges him to rotate his tongue faster around your clit, letting it slide inside and alternate it with a hard suck. You feel Magnus's erection become harder in your lower back and one of his hands leaves your breast to lay it between your buttocks and he makes short thrusts forward. The new stimulation makes your breathing falter and you rock back and forth between Kurt's tongue and Magnus shaft. Kurt soon discovers Magnus erection and the fingers of his free hand curl around it to caress him. Magnus groans against your skin and thrusts a little faster, you breathe quickly and lean back against Magnus whose hands still touch your breasts. You quickly feel a tingle in your abdomen and when Kurt pushes a finger into you you fall over the edge, cumming violently on his tongue and finger and Magnus follows you soon. Closing your eyes your head falls back on Magnus shoulder and you sink into him. His arms tighten around your waist and he kisses your shoulder, Kurt comes up and when he kisses your cheek you open your eyes to look at him.

"That was ..... so good ... shit, Kurt ...." you breath. 

Kurt smiles and you let your head fall against Magnus shoulder again. 

"Someone has to carry me to bed because my legs will not carry me very far." you gasp. 

Magnus turns off the tap while Kurt walks out of the shower and grabs a large towel, he dries you slowly and thoroughly before Magnus lifts you and carries you to the bedroom to lay you in bed, not long after Kurt joins you and together you fall into a deep sleep, entangled into each other

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
